


Getting Caught

by nursal1060



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Aftermath, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Insert, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Animatronic Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Capture, Chair Sex, Chasing, Choices, Coercion, Fantasizing, Fear, Fear of Death, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Foxy is a big vibrator, FoxyMike, Fucking Machines, Gratuitous Smut, Hunting, M/M, Machine Sex, Machines, Manipulation, Mechanical sex, Mike is cooperative, MikeFoxy, Painful Sex, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Ending, Surprise Sex, Vibrators, becomes consensual at the end, fnaf - Freeform, half-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Foxy catches Mike in his office on Night 3, and he has other plans for the frightened security guards instead of stuffing him into a suit.





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has been my FNAF OTP since game 1 XD I thought there would be so much MORE fics of them out there, but I guess not! So I finally got around to making a FoxyMike fic.  
> Given, I thought that their relationship would be a LOT more gentle/fluffy when I finally got around to making a fic of them, but like always, I always seem to write angst/smut better than I write fluff ^^;
> 
> So be warned! There are non-consent issues in this fic (though at the end, there is a twist), so if that bothers you, please be cautious!
> 
> If you are continuing, enjoy! Please leave comments/kudos, they make my day to see! <3

Foxy licked his bottom lip, rubbing his mechanical teeth as he focused on his prey. The new security guard had just gotten the job, and Bonnie and Chica had told him how he had evaded capture and stuffing for 2 full days already. Mike Schmidt, he was a crafty one. He’d picked up on the other three animatronics’ movement and attacking patterns in such a short amount of time. He’d stayed unharmed as a result, which was frustrating them.

 

Still, he hadn’t met Foxy yet. Foxy stayed in his cove, not moving for much of the nights, as he didn’t seem interested. But hearing from Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy about how frustrating it was to constantly have doors slammed in their face, it intrigued Foxy. The other animatronics also knew that Foxy was the most aggressive, almost sexual in the way he hunted his prey. Mike wouldn’t make it unscathed through Night 3.

 

Foxy positioned himself in his fastest running position behind his curtain in pirate cove. Mike had been checking up on him as well; he knew Foxy was there. However, he didn’t know how fast Foxy was. At hs peak, he could run up to 60 miles an hour down the Fazbear halls. Foxy waited, listening for Freddy to move and Mike to focus his camera on him. After that, Foxy bolted down the hall.

 

Mike heard the thud a second too late, and Foxy for into the room before both doors closed, leaving him locked in the room with Foxy. Foxy took in the sight of the frightened security guard. Messy brown hair, big brown eyes, wearing that much hated blue security-guard outfit. Mike was panting and sweating as Foxy towered over him; the animatronic’s metallic jaw was hanging slightly open and his cold, metal body pressing against Mike’s knees and legs as he backed into the chair. Foxy could hear Mike’s breathing speed up and could see his eyes widen and body curl up. The terror in Mike’s face was undeniable. Foxy found it to be delightful. He looked over Mike, who seemed to be going into shock.

 

Foxy whispered lowly at him, “Arrr, so you’re Mike. Been avoiding my capture, but I’m here to collect ya booty. Unless, ya want me to let the others have ya however they like.”

 

Mike shook his head quickly, croaking out, “N-No...I’ll do what you want. Please...just d-don’t kill me.” 

 

Foxy smiled, saying, “Turn around, boy. Prove ya want to live.” Mike scrambled to follow Foxy’s. His fears had taken over and he was willing to do anything to stay alive. Foxy didn’t like killing, but he enjoyed doing everything else to the security guards, from blackmail to sex. He was the only of the Fazbear crew that had a sex drive, but he only showed it for intimidation, and he only used it on the guards. Mike was undeniably cuter than his other guard catches, and he did have a round butt to top it off. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be  _ so _ bad for Foxy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mike gasped louder, spit dripping down from his chin, his legs quaking, his hands clawing that the worn leather of the seat as he was deflowered by an animatronic fox. Foxy wasn’t painfully fast, but being prodded in the butt with a large, blunt, metal object in the shape of a penis wasn’t pleasant. Foxy was holding onto his hip hard, keeping him from trying to run and leaving a bruising hand print on him. Mike wasn’t sure how long he’d been pinned to the seat, having sex with Foxy (if he could even call it that). It could be as a short as 30 minutes or as long as 2 hours, and Mike was praying silently that 6am would come soon.

 

Mike breathed heavily, gasping, “M-Mercy...it...it hurts…” Mike was trying to keep himself together, but he felt himself falling apart. His pride and his self-worth felt like they were completely gone.

 

Foxy spoke with his typical, metallic voice, “Ah’m almost done, lad. Yer’re not all that hard, are ya? Guess I should focus on ya too.” Mike froze up at the sound of that. He didn’t want Foxy to stroke him, he knew just how  _ strong _ the Pirate Cove resident’s hands were. His hips were already turning a dark color. Luckily, Foxy slowed down and came to a halt. Mike took a few much needed deep breaths, thinking to himself that this was it-

 

-but then the metallic penis inside of him began  _ vibrating _ . Mike trembled harder than before, moaning as his cock sprung to life and pressed against his pale stomach. His legs were straining to hold his weight, but this actually...actually felt good. Foxy had found the one spot that made him scream, and was vibrating against it. Mike felt his throat going sore as he moaned and gasped ouder, Foxy moving at a slow pack to push him closer to the edge.

 

Mike finally came, staining the front of his uniform with his milky white cum. His legs gave out and he collapsed on the chair, finally feeling Foxy pull out. His body felt almost painfully empty. The clock rang that 6am had arrived, meaning Foxy had to leave. Mike heard a rustle behind him, knowing that Foxy was likely tucking back into his trousers and leaving for Pirate Cove again.

 

Mike looked over, asking before Foxy stepped out of the open doors, “W-Wait...are...you going...to still be here...if I come back…?”

 

Foxy turned back to him, surprised, silent for a moment before admitting, “Ya...thinking ya want to come back? No one that’s been with me for a night like this ever comes back ta Freddy’s.”

 

Mike struggled to pull his trousers up and told him, “Well...I’m no ordinary security guard. I need the paycheck.” He looked at Foxy in the eye, swearing that he saw something human in them, “Plus, I love a good challenge.”

 

Foxy looked a little taken aback, but his usual spunk quickly returned, along with his big Fazbear grin, “Seeya tomorrow, Mikey. I’ll definitely make it more  _ interesting _ for you in the upcoming nights. Now scram before the day shift guards sees ya covered in  _ that _ .” Mike blushed, noticing his stained clothes, and got ready to leave, preparing already for his next shift.


End file.
